This invention relates to a novel method of making diglycolic acid.
Diglycolic acid is a well-known compound having a variety of recognized utilities, for example, as an intermediate to esters useful as plasticizers for polymeric resins such as polyvinyl chloride and polystyrene.
Hitherto, diglycolic acid has generally been prepared by oxidation of diethylene glycol with nitric acid. This reaction requires large quantities of nitric acid and, as generally practiced, yields dilute product solutions which may require concentration. It is apparent, therefore, that improved methods for making diglycolic acid would constitute an advance in the art.